Three Small Words
by SakuraMota
Summary: Even though she's been dating him for over a year, Lyra still can't get Silver to say the three words she's aching to hear.  What could be the reason?  Does he even care about her at all?  A short, fluffy one-shot.  T for some brief adult themes.


**Note:** This has been on my deviantART for a long time, so I thought I should finally post it here, as well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Three Small Words<em>  
>A Pokémon Heart GoldSoul Silver One-Shot

"Say it."

"_Hell no._"

"Come on, _please?_"

"_No._"

She sat cross-legged on the bed of our room in the Pokemon Center, her hair soaked and matted on her shoulders from her recent shower, water dripping deliciously down her shirt. I tried my best not to stare, but she didn't make it easy; the black thinly-strapped tank-top she normally wore under her hooded shirt clung tightly to her torso, and at the top the very faintest, tantalizing crease of cleavage waved enticingly at my eyes.

She leered at me and sighed, leaning back on her elbows in an awkward position and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "Jeez, Silver, you're so stubborn," she said, adding heavy eyelids to her sulk's repertoire.

I rubbed the white towel over my also-showered hair in a drying manner, ignoring her as I sat on the bed opposite her.

She watched me in silence for a moment and then sat up again and leaned forward, her dampened breasts smushing together in a way so intoxicating that I couldn't help but look. I knew I shouldn't have, and I was right to think so, because she caught me before I could look away.

She smiled haughtily. "Oh-_ho_, you naughty boy, did you want something?" She pulled her bra strap and the strap of her tanktop down on her shoulder in a risque fashion.

"No, now knock it off," I lied, turning away as my face flushed with color.

Adjusting her clothes, she jeered at me. "Not that I'd give you anything anyway, seems how you can't even say one simple sentence to me."

I sighed wearily and stared at the wall, attempting to quench the uneasiness in my stomach her display had caused. After a moment of regaining my composure, I glanced over my shoulder at her; she'd retrieved her hair brush and was combing out her long brown hair, excess moisture dripping onto her red pajama pants, which were covered in a cartoon Cyndaquil design. Her back was to me, her spine arched in continuation of her sulking.

Exhaling, I turned to face her. "Look, Lyra—"

"_I told __**you**__, you know._"

The statement was blunt, soft, and rich with malice. Pausing, I answered quietly, "I know. It...made me happy when you said it."

She scoffed and continued brushing her hair with her back to me. "I suppose allowing me the same happiness would be out of the question then, huh?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "I suppose the fact that we've been dating for almost a year isn't good enough for you then, huh?"

"Yeah, Silver," she snapped, swiveling to face me, "we've been dating a year. And in that year, how many times have you talked about your feelings for me?"

She gave me a glare that seemed to say I was supposed to respond with the answer. When I didn't, she continued.

"You won't even so much as hold my hand in public, you're evasive when I talk to you about our relationship—honestly, if it wasn't for the way I catch you looking at me sometimes, I'd swear you weren't even interested in me, Silver."

I cracked my knuckles to have something to fill the silence, and in a low voice, I said, "Well, you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to go out with me, didn't you? You know I'm not one for touchy-feely crap."

"That you're emotionally awkward, I'm aware of," she said, "but I had no idea you had the emotional range of a Magikarp. You always have your guard up! I can understand with other people, but Silver..." She paused, eying her hands in her lap. "...Silver, _I love you._You can talk to me about your feelings, you know."

I stood and busied myself with packing my jacket in my bag, avoiding the subject.

She sighed. "Or you can just keep it to yourself, like you always do."

I sat on the back of my heels in a squat next to my bag, staring at the wall. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"_My father said it to my mother, and she left us._"

She didn't say anything, so I continued. "They said it to each other all the time, and I said it to them, but in the end it didn't matter, because she left us and got killed in an accident, and my father abandoned me, too." My voice cracked, which annoyed me, but at this point, for some reason, I felt myself breaking. "Anyone I've ever said it to has left me. I...I'm..._terrified_that if I say it to you, you'll leave me too." I clutched my head, holding back tears; real men don't cry, you pussy, suck it up. Why was I crumbling like this? Why were my shoulders quaking so much? Why couldn't I stop it like I always could?

A soft hand touched my shoulder, and I turned to find Lyra crouched beside me with a sad, endearing smile on her face. Gently, she clasped both sides of my face in her small hands, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to mine. She kissed me, over and over again, each one deeper and more passionate than the one prior. After a minute or so of this, she pulled away and pressed her cool forehead against mine, her mouth inches from my own.

"What an idiot you are," she said, laughter in her voice. She took my hand and pulled away, adding with a warm smile, "I hate to break this to you, but you're stuck with me. There's nothing you can do or say that could make me leave. After all," she laughed, "you probably said worse things to me back when we were rivals."

I studied her face for a moment; she was so lovely, and her smile only added to her charm. Pulling on her arm, I drew close and kissed her like before.

"Silver?"

"Nn?"

"Say it."

"..."

"I'm not going anywhere; _I promise._"

"..._...I love you, Lyra._"


End file.
